Armor
The different types of Armor are necessary equipment that players must use to progress in the game. Armor can be worn to increase a variety of stats on the character. Note: *''All items available in shops can (except those from the Trader) can be found randomly in battles (Not including Arena battles).'' *''All "Rare" items that you are looking for in a Battle (e.g Golden Bangle, Godsword Glove, etc.) will generally have a higher chance to be found in more difficult battles.'' ☆NEW 2018 UPDATE ITEMS☆ These are all the things so far that aren't mentioned yet that I have personally gotten in the game. The weapons page has all the new updated weapons and locations so these things are the non-weapon items you can equip in armor slots. I'll update as I acquire the new items in game. •Vampire Ring• ▪Replinish HP/BP 10% of Attack▪ 《Location》 World 9 Level 7 Boss Rare Chest Drop •Heaven Shield• ▪Def +70%▪ 《Location》 World 9 Level 6 Boss Rare Chest Drop •Heaven Gauntlet• ▪Atk +70%▪ 《Location》 World 9 Level 5 Boss Rare Chest Drop •Heaven Boots• ▪Speed +70%▪ 《Location》 World 9 Level 4 Boss Rare Chest Drop •Cryptid's Tail• ▪Luck +70%▪ 《Location》 World 9 Level 3 Boss Rare Chest Drop •Heaven Helmet• ▪BP +70%▪ 《Location》 World 9 Level 2 Boss Rare Chest Drop •Heaven Bracelet• ▪HP +70%▪ 《Location》 World 9 Level 1 Boss Rare Chest Drop •Master Crest• ▪All Stats +30%▪ 《Location》 After defeating every world 9 Level on all difficulties, so there's a star above each level you then can go back to the Heaven's Arena and if you beat the 10 normal opponents, The Master will appear. He's level 700 and after you defeat him you get the Master Crest. No.86 Ruler's Crest -- All Stats +20% -- World 9-9 Boss Red Chest No.16 Heaven Armor -- Def 300, All Stats +5% -- World 9-8 Boss Red Chest No. 15 Angel's Robe -- Def 210, Luck +20% -- World 8-5 Boss Chest Armor Most values in the tables have been copied from the original Weapons Throwing RPG Wiki (unless they are known to be different), if they are different, please feel free to adjust them. Body Armor You can only equip at most 1 body armor in your armor slots. Increases Defense by different amounts. HP Boosters Increases HP by different percentages. BP Boosters Increases BP by different percentages. Power Boosters Increases Power by different percentages. Defense Boosters Increases Defense by different percentages(stacks with '''Traditional Armors Defense). Speed Boosters Increases Weapon's Preparation Speed. Luck Boosters Increases Fortune by different percentages. BP Consumption Reducers Reduces BP cost of all equipped weapons by different percentages. Status Preventives Prevents different Status effects. All Status Boosters Increases all Stats by different percentages. Absorption Recovers BP or HP depending on damage dealt. Damage Multipliers All damage modifiers stack multiplicatively, except for Conqueror's Ring which does not affect Magic even though not explicitly stated. Multiplies damage dealt. Defense Multipliers All defense modifiers stack multiplicatively. Reduces damage received. Chance and Acquisition Modifiers Category:Armor Category:Equipment Category:Gold/Gems Category:Items Category:Town